The Twins of the First Quarter Quell
by quacking-banana
Summary: Snow's words shocked Panem as he explained the rules of the first ever Quarter Quell. Orphan twins Kate and Max from District Nine are both voted into the games and must find a way to survive and get back to their younger sister Lucy before she dies without them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As I sit there next to my brother and sister, Snow's words finally sink in. I pray silently that my district does not sent me and my brother max to our deaths as my eyes hone back to the TV screen.

"As well as the districts choosing there tributes, there can also be no volunteers," Snow continues. "Remember to choose wisely, and may the odd be ever in your favor."

The broadcast finished then and the TV immediately went blank. My sister burst into tears then and I pulled her towards me.

"Lucy. Lucy listen to me, they are not going to pick you," I whispered. "Everyone hates it when the younger kids are picked and you're only thirteen."

"I know that." She sobbed. "They're going to pick you and max.

I felt my twin Max put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and could see in his eyes that he is silently agreeing to what our sister has just said.

Every day, Max carried the bags of grain that I had harvested from the fields to the market after I spent 9 hours cutting it

Being a knife specialist in District 9 is a great skill and not many in my age group possess it. Certainly, none as talented as I am.

We are the ideal candidates at eighteen years of age, and being very skilled with a knife, I am definitely likely to be chosen. As is my brother being the strongest.

If I were in any ones else's position, I would nominate me and Max. People want food for their families and we are the most likely female and male to give that to them I just hope it does not come down to him and me because I will not kill my brother.

But I do not want to be in the games, neither does Max. If we did, we would have volunteered. We have to stay alive of our sister; we are all she has left.

If we go to the arena and die, so will she.

The mess hall was so busy I doubt any one saw me leave except my brother and sister. I had to get air or I might throw up. Just the idea of killing someone made me sick.

Don't get me wrong, if came to them or me and max, I would kill them because one of us needs to be there for our sister. But that doesn't mean I'd do it easily.

**One Month Later**

How could this be possible, standing there with everyone else in my age group as Dorian Luck takes out the envelope and opens it.

I hold my breath.

There's still a chance that we won't get picked isn't there?

She pats the microphone. "Kate Vina."

My heart dropped the minute my name was called. I looked up to see thousands of guilty faces on me as I started the short walk up to the podium.

Hush voices whispering to each other and no-one could really meet my eye.

As I walked up the stairs and stand in front of my district, sad faces look up at me. At that moment, I take it upon myself to walk to the front of the stage and take the microphone off Dorian. My tone gradually increased as I spoke what had been on my mind ever since my name was announced.

"I just wanted to say that I don't blame you because I am one of you. I been trying to convince myself that you wouldn't vote for me, but truth be told I would vote for me. I am the most likely female to get food to your families, so how can I be angry at you for that."

The moment I finish talking I am pulled back from the podium and barely have time to hope it not my brother. Dorian shots me a look of disgust and takes the microphone quickly, putting a smile back on her face.

"Now for the boy," she continued. "_Max_ Vina!"

My worst nightmare just came true. Not only will my brother be going through the same nightmare as me, but who's going to look after our sister?

We are told to shake hands, so we do, then we are ushered into the Justice Building and split into separate rooms. I sit down, not expecting anyone but my sister, so am surprised when the mayor walks in.

"I will look after your sister," he said the moment he walks in. "If neither of you make I back I will keep her safe."

When the mayor had finished talking I had tears in my eyes at the old man's kindness.

"Thank you," was the only think I could say.

He nodded and walked out without another word.

About five minutes later, Lucy walked in with red-rimmed eyes and tears still running down her cheeks. She ran at me and we hugged.

I really hoped the mayor would stay true to his word and look after my sister. She was still so young.

When she spoke it nearly broke my heart.

"Either way, I lose one of you, or maybe both. Katie what am I supposed to do?"

There was nothing to say that would comfort her so I just hugged her tighter and whispered that I loved her and to be safe until our time was up.

I could not believe this could be the last time I see my sister.

The peace keepers came back then and nearly had to drag Lucy out.

By the time she had left the room was crying so hard I could barely breathe. Fear was pulsing through me, not just for me and Max, but for Lucy as well. As I sat there waiting, all I could think of is worst case scenarios of either me dying or Max dying, or even of Lucy dying of starvation back here because neither me or Max made it out alive.

Ever since our parents died, my job has been to keep the rest of my family alive, and this does not change anything. It just made it that bit more difficult.

**:*:*:*:**

******Review Please :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Train

**Chapter Two**

_**The Train**_

It was half an hour before Max and I was collected from the Justice Building, but it felt like hours, especially since I spent the whole time thinking about our likely death and even Lucy's. When the peacekeepers came and called me I was relieved to be getting out of that room and getting to see Max.

I need him to tell me it was all going to be ok; that we would be ok. Even though it would be like a mother telling her daughter bedtime stories and that only one of can make it out, I needed him to say that we would both be fine.

As I was lead out of the room, I saw my brother and ran to hug him. He then took my hand and we walked out.

By the time we reached the train I was sixty-five percent sure that any traces of tears were gone from my skin. For my own sake I hoped that they were since looking weak at a time like this is not an option. I have to be strong and tough if I want any chance of surviving long enough to save my brother. There are cameras everywhere zooming in on my every facial expression and broadcasting it straight to the capitol. So I set my face into a neutral expression and as I entered the train I turned around to look at my beloved district.

If I was successful to save my brother I shall never see it again

I walked into my room to see that clothes had been laid out for me. I showered and got changed, putting my hair up into a simple bun, and then made my way out into the dining carriage to see my mentor, Cory, smiling up to me.

"Welcome! Welcome! Come, sit, eat, because in your situation this may be your last meal," he said with a powerful but cheeky grin.

I sat down without saying a word , looking around the room anxiously; wondering where Max was.

As if on cue, Max walked in the room holding a hand full of rolls and one in his mouth, seeming feeling safe and content for the first time since we left District 9.

I felt much more at ease now I took the time to drink in the surroundings. In the Dining Carriage, it's carpeted a deep blue color and has matching curtains that hung on each side of each window. The table that we were sitting at was some type of glazed wood and was covered with various assortments of food, drinks, and everything in between.

Max seems to notice the food then and promptly drops the bread rolls right as Dorian struts into the room

"How dare you!" she screeched. "Look at all the mess."

I looked around trying to see the mess to which she was referring to, but all I see is the bread rolls Max has just dropped.

"You mean the bread rolls?" I asked.

"YES! Yes the bread rolls," she yelled. "We need an avox in here right now."

Seconds later, a blond haired boy ran in. He immediately started to clean the bread rolls.

"There, everything's clean now. Dorian now come sit down." I noticed that there was a tad of aggression in his voice, but it was only a moment before his trademark smile returned.

After we ate Cory, Max and I went to Lounge Carriage while Dorian showered, to "discuss tactics" as Cory had sarcastically put it to try keep our heads attached.

"So," Cory started as soon as we were seated. "Can you two do anything useful?"

"Well I'm pretty handy with a blade and max is very strong," I said.

"She is lying," Max interrupted, "She is the most skilled knife specialist in the whole of District 9."

"Show me," Cory said simply like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" I spat out.

"Shhooowww me what you can do," he reiterated.

He can't be serious.

"You want me to throw a knife in here?" I said. It was becoming increasingly clear with each word that this guy was totally bonkers.

"Yes! Finally, she's a bit slow this one, isn't she?"

Cory's sarcastic remark sent me over the edge. In the exact moment that Dorian came into the room asking if anyone wanted a piece of fruit, I grasped the knife that was sitting by the tea cake and sent it sailing across the room. It landed right in the apple that was sitting on top of the pile.

Dorian gasped and drop the fruit platter while Cory and Max blanched at my sudden boldness.

"How dare you?!" Dorian squealed. She then dropped to the floor, huddled in a ball, and began loudly and theatrically crying her lungs out.

I had been trying to look smug but once I saw her, I curled over laughing. It took a few seconds, but once the guys saw me, that started in fits of laughter too.

Realizing she would get no sympathy here, Dorian ran out of the room calling for one of the Avox's to help clean her up.

After we finally stopped laughing, Cory turned to me. "I guess that answers that. What about you, Max? Care to show me your strength?"

As Cory finished talking I noticed that he was smiling again. I wondered briefly why that was.

"How there is nothing to lift."

I could tell by the way Max said it that he was glad of that.

Of course, being a typical sister I seized the opportunity. "What about that?" I pointed to the huge storage container by the end of the carriage.

It was filled with bottles of red and white wine.

Cory and I both looked at Max.

He frowned, but nodded as well. "I will give it my best shot."

We watched as Max walked over and began to slowly lift the container. He turned and smiled at us as soon as he got it in the air. Of course I'd known he could, so this didn't impress me one bit. Cory seemed thrilled though.

After that Cory said he thought we were in with a chance and then sent us off to bed for what would probably be the last good nights sleep we'd get.

I went to bedroom and got changed into the silk pajamas the capitol's train supplied, and went straight to sleep.


End file.
